1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation of an input area, and more particularly, to a method of operating a display so that an input area output on a touch screen is suitably arranged at a point which a user may easily touch, and a terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an electronic terminal supports a specific user function and the size thereof is small so that the user may carry the electronic terminal, the electronic terminal is highlighted in many industrial and living fields. Further, in the prior art, a portable terminal integrally supporting various user functions has been introduced. Such a portable terminal provides a screen corresponding to a user function through a display unit while supporting the user function. Accordingly, the user uses a specific user function to use and enjoy contents items through a screen according to an operation of a corresponding function.
Meanwhile, to increase the size of a display unit, a technique of a full touch screen form using an entire surface of a terminal has been spotlighted in the prior art. The touch panel technique includes a capacitive type detecting change of capacitance on the screen to detect a touch thereto, and a resistive type detecting the variation in resistance according to a pressure variation on the screen during a touch to detect the touch thereto.
As the size of a display unit is increased, it is difficult to generate a signal using an input area output on the display unit. For example, an area of a display unit provided in an adopted state of a large screen makes it difficult to control an input area while gripping the terminal by a hand. In particular, since the input area receives allocation of an area of the display unit including a location which the user has a difficulty in gripping and is displayed, there is a need to move a hand or to use two hands in order to use the input area by the user. The motion of the hand in a state that the user grips the terminal by one hand lowers usability of the terminal for the user. If a case of using one hand is more difficult than a case of using two hands upon using a portable terminal, the use of the two hands lowers the usability of the terminal.